


Birthday Surprises

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-31
Updated: 2002-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Its Josh's 40th Birthday





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Birthday Surprises**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** don't own these characters or the show (very sad because if I did, I would write Amy off). Aaron Sorkin  & NBC own them.  
**Category:** Post-Episode, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Tiny one based on spoilers for the premire of Season 4  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** It's Josh's 40th Birthday  
**Notes:** This story is for Jillian (Happy Birthday!) since she asked

"So, 40 huh?" CJ asks he moment Josh enters the bullpen. 

"Shut up," he replies without breaking his brisk pace. 

"I'm just saying, Bartlet's Bulldog is over the hill now. Think you'll still be as scary?" CJ teases. 

"You want to test out that theory?" he says, turning around and giving her a look.

"Someone's grumpy on his birthday," CJ says, turning around and heading to her office. 

"Yeah, and you won't be when you turn 40," Josh mutters heading down to his office. 

"Happy Birthday Joshua," Donna says the minute she sees him.

"I don't want to hear it Donna," Josh replies continuing toward his office. 

"What? I can't wish you a happy birthday?" Donna says with a pout, holding out a card.

"I'm sorry Donna of course you can, it just that I just finished getting mocked by CJ and I figure you had the same intentions," Josh says taking the card she offered.  Josh grins when he pulls the card out and reads the cover, but the grin fades when he opens it up. He looks up to see Donna trying to cover her laughter. 

"Did you have to?" he asks, holding up the card with the huge letters saying just in case his old eyes couldn't read regular type anymore.

"Yeah, I did," Donna replies with a laugh as Josh heads off to his office.

After the morning staff meeting where Leo and the President welcomed him to the other side of the hill, Josh hide in is office hoping for the rest of the day to pass in peace. No such luck for a moment later Sam Seaborn walks through the door. 

"I swear Sam, if you make just one joke about my birthday and I'm going to tell everyone about that time in college when you hit on the drag queen you thought was a woman," Josh warns him. 

"It looked like a woman!" Sam insists for the hundredth time. "But anyway, that's not why I'm here. I just planned something for your birthday since I figured you probably didn't want to be alone, seeing as how Amy dumped you a couple months ago."

Josh mutters something about it being all Amy's fault. "I think it had more to do with you missing the bus in Indiana because you were making out with that farmer's daughter on a tractor. What was her name?"

"Jillian, and I was getting votes," Josh defends. "Besides, Toby and Donna are the only ones who saw so I'm still not sure how Amy found out. I wonder if it was leaked to that message board about me on my fan website?"

"Whatever, just forget about that tonight. I have a great guys night out planned," Sam says. 

"Great, where should I tell Donna to meet us?" Josh asks. 

"Ah Josh, I don't know if you've looked at Donna lately, but she definitely doesn't qualify as one of the guys," Sam says.

"I know that! I just meant she always goes out with us," Josh explains. 

"Well not tonight and CJ won't be there either," Sam says. "8:00 at my place," he adds before heading out the door. 

"Hey birthday boy," Donna says as she wanders into Josh's office a little while later handing him a Yoo-hoo. "What are we doing to celebrate tonight?"

"I'm going to Sam's," Josh says, taking a drink. 

"What time should I come by?" Donna asks.

"Uh, well actually there aren't going to be any women tonight," Josh explains. 

"Josh!"

"Sam's rules, not mine," Josh says.  

"But you're the guest of honor, you could change them," Donna pouts. 

"Donna..." he says with a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm taking my Yoo-hoo back," Donna says, grabbing the drink and heading straight for CJ's office. 

"CJ, I think you should know that the idiot boys are having a party tonight which we are not invited to during which one or more of them could do something very stupid and I don't think you want to end up reading about that in the papers tomorrow," Donna says in a rush when she gets into the Press Secretary's office. 

"Why the hell aren't we invited?" CJ asks.

"Some adolescent no girls allowed rule," Donna explains plopping down on CJ's couch and finishing the rest of the drink she took back from Josh.  

"This can't be allowed to stand," CJ says, beginning to formulate a plan. 

* * *

Sam's Place that night:

Toby, Sam, Charlie, Ed, Larry, and Josh all gathered at Sam's house and quickly broke out the beer. Josh thinks how odd it is that Donna isn't there to whisper in his ear that he should only have two beers   
because of his sensitive system. `Sensitive system my ass!' he thinks as he takes another long drink. Of course this is, only his first beer so that's why he's not feeling it yet.

The door bell rings and Sam hurries off to answer it with an excited grin. He comes back with a woman in a long over coat next to him. 

"I thought you said no women," I remind him. 

"Yes, but I didn't say no strippers," Sam says as the woman steps out   
of her coat, revealing what looks like a Catholic school girl uniform. Ugh, who told Sam about my off the hand comment to Donna? Thank God, CJ isn't here. She'd have our heads. I can hear the lecture now. Not only would we get one about being White House employees but also how we shouldn't watch strippers. 

"Sam, CJ's going to be pissed," Toby warns. 

"Not to mention Zoey," Charlie adds. 

"We just don't tell them," Sam says simply as the stripper turns on the music. 

Josh stands there thinking strippers aren't my favorite thing. Don't get me wrong, I love naked women, just as I told Donna, it's a little uncomfortable in a room full of your friends. Oh well, I take a drink of my beer and try to relax as I take a seat between Toby and Sam. 

"How'd you know about the school girl uniform?" Josh ask Sam as the woman unbuttons the white blouse.

"Ah Donna mentioned it to CJ who later got drunk and related it to me in a speech about what pigs men can be, siting you as an example," Sam explains. 

The shirt comes off and Josh feels compelled to lean over to Toby and   
say "Donna would not like this at all."

"Why do you care if Donna wouldn't like it?" Toby asks as the girl's skirt hits the floor and she takes a few steps toward us. 

Josh is about to answer that he doesn't care, he was just making an observation when the stripper says "What wouldn't I like?"

Confused, Josh looks up at the blond haired stripper. "Excuse me?" he asks. 

"I'm Donna. You said Donna wouldn't like this. What wouldn't I like?" the woman asks. `Okay, there is just no way one beer could mess me up that much,' Josh thinks looking closely at the woman to make sure its not Donna. `She's blond haired, blue eyed, skinny, and with light skin, but she's not my assistant,' Josh thinks, looking at Toby just   
for confirmation. 

"He meant another Donna. Please continue," Sam says.

"Her name is Donna?" Josh asks Sam.

"Apparently," Sam says with a shrug, obviously not thinking this is as a big deal as Josh does. Josh repeats his question to Toby, hoping he'll be more interested. 

"Yes Josh, more than one woman has the name Donna," Toby replies. 

"But don't you think it's weird?" Josh asks. 

"What's weird? That her name is Donna? No," Toby replies.

"That her name is Donna AND we're watching her strip!" Josh says, not understanding why he is the only one in the room getting this. 

"Josh, it's not like we're watching Donna Moss strip," Toby says. 

"But it just feels wrong watching this Donna..." Josh says, getting hit in the face with stripper Donna's bra, "do that!" he continues, exasperated. 

"You've got it bad!" Sam says to Josh while finishing his third beer of the night. 

"What are you talking about?" Josh demands, turning to look at Sam. 

"You're crazy about Donna," Sam says. 

"I am not! I just met her," Josh says, defending himself. 

"Not this Donna you idiot, your Donna," Sam explains. 

"I do not," Josh says, not sounding very believable. 

"Then why worry about what she thinks all the time? Why care that this girl's name happens to be Donna too?" Sam asks. Josh is trying to think of a reply when the strippers panties land in his lap. 

"My Donna writes her name in her's," Josh says looking at the underwear. 

"And if you weren't such an idiot, you could be holding Donna's and not some strippers," Toby comments dryly. 

"No offense. You're very beautiful and a great stripper but my friend   
just has it bad for another woman named Donna. Right Josh," Sam says to the stripper before turning back to Josh for confirmation. 

"He's gone," Toby says. "Guess he doesn't want to be an idiot any more." Sam nods and smiles, handing the stripper a beer after she pulls her clothes back on. After chatting with stripper Donna for a few minutes, the doorbell rings again. 

"More strippers?" Ed asks. Sam heads to the door. When he opens it, he finds CJ and Donna who walk right past him in spite of his   
protests and into the living room. 

"Oh, they are so not strippers," Larry says when he sees them. 

"You bet your ass we're not strippers. Don't tell me you've got strippers here Sam!" CJ says, sounding very pissed. 

"Uh," Sam says knowing that CJ has spotted the woman in the Catholic   
School girl uniform and that a denial will no longer work. 

"SAM! Did the prostitute situation teach you nothing?! You work in the White House!" CJ yells. 

"First of all, she was a call girl, and second of all, I didn't plan on sleeping with Donna," Sam replies. 

"WHAT?" Donna Moss shrieks. 

"Not you Donna, this Donna," Sam says indicating the stripper.

"Oh you're the other Donna," the stripper says. 

"The OTHER Donna?" Donna Moss asks. 

"The one who writes her name in her underwear," the stripper offers. 

"I am going to kill him! JOSHUA, where are you hiding? You are in so much trouble, you better just come out and face it. I can't believe you told her that!" Donna exclaims, looking around for her boss. 

"He's not here," Toby says.

"I'm not an idiot Toby, this is his birthday party. Now where is he?" Donna demands. 

"I imagine he's at your place right about now," Toby says after glancing at his watch to calculate how long it would have taken Josh to get to Donna's place. 

"He left his own birthday party?" Donna asks.

"Apparently he'd rather spend it with you," Toby comments.

"He kind of freaked when he found out her name. We managed to get him to see what an idiot he's been and he ran out of here to go tell you something" Sam says.

"You're still not out of hot water for the stripper Sam Seaborn," CJ says while Donna stands there shocked. "And you, Toby Ziegler, should have known better!" CJ continues, taking advantage of the silence to continue her lecture. A minute later CJ notices that no one is standing next to her because Donna has left. She figures this whole Josh and Donna thing has been a long time coming and just continues lecturing the rest of the guys. 

* * *

An Hour Later  
Outside Josh's Apartment

When Josh arrived at Donna's place only to find it empty, he decided to stick around, hoping she had just run out to grab some groceries or something and would be back soon. After an hour, he gave up and gloomily decided that she must be enjoying herself on a date with some gomer. Dejected, he finally walked home.

"You sure know how to keep a girl waiting," he hears her voice say as he beings to climb the steps to his apartment. His heart soars when he looks up to see her sitting on his steps waiting for him. 

"I stopped at your place," Josh says as he takes a seat next to her. 

"CJ and I crashed your party. We met Donna," Donna explains. 

"I bet CJ's pissed," Josh says, glad he's not there to hear the lecture since he had no part in decided to get a stripper in the first place. 

"To say the least," Donna responds. 

"What about you? Am I going to be subjected to a lecture about strippers" Josh asks, hoping the answer is no because he has other things he'd rather talk about.

"Well, I can't believe you told her about my panties!" Donna says. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure you told Amy about me kissing the farm girl, so I guess we're even" Josh replies.

"What makes you think I would do something like that?" Donna asks. 

"Well, I do what ever I can to sabotage your relationships so I figured that maybe... I don't know...but maybe you might do the same," Josh says, hoping he's right and that she does it for the same reason he does. 

"So you finally admit you sabotage my dates! Why is that exactly?" Donna asks.

"Because they're all gomers and not nearly good enough for you," Josh explains. "I was just hurrying on their end."

"Who is good enough for me?" Donna asks, looking into his eyes and hoping he'll give the response she wants. 

"I know I'm 40, loud, and don't usually say the right thing,, but I was kind of hoping that you might think I was good enough," Josh says softly. 

"Josh..." Donna says with a small smile.

"Look, unlike those other guys, I know how special you are. You're amazing, beautiful, intelligent, funny...." Josh says.  Donna silences him with a finger to his lips.

"I was just going to say that sometimes you do say the right thing," Donna says causing him to smile. "Now I know how much you love to talk, but I think now I have another more interesting use for your mouth," she says before leaning in and kissing him. 

He pulls back after a minute and grins at her. "You never answered me. You did tell Amy, didn't you?" 

"I was just hurrying along her end," Donna says

"Thank you," he replies, leaning in to kiss her again. When she pulls back a minute later Josh quickly says "You're not going to kiss me and walk away, are you?"

"Why would I do something stupid like that?" Donna asks, taking his hand and pulling him up. "I was just going to go inside and make sure you have a very happy birthday."

"Hey Donna, I changed my mind. I think my 40th is my favorite birthday," Josh says as he follows her. 

The End

Jillian, I hope you liked it & have a happy birthday. Hope everyone else enjoyed this fluff piece as well!!!


End file.
